


You Want a Divorce?

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky asks for a divorce, Crying, F/M, Miscommunication, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Tony Is a Good Bro, bucky thinks reader is cheating, but doesn't mean it, reader hides her pregnancy from Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Request: Okay so what about a one shot where you seem to be hiding secrets from your Husband! Bucky and he becomes suspicious and spies on you and misinterprets that you’re cheating on him





	You Want a Divorce?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request

When you had first started to act suspicious Bucky hadn’t said anything. You had closed yourself off and barley left the lab. Then one day you left the compound with Tony. Bucky hadn’t really thought anything of it at the time, but then the two of you left again and Tony was always giving you these strange looks that you would pretend to not notice.

“Do-do you think Y/N is cheating on me?” Bucky asks Sam and Steve.

“No, she loves you so much, Buck.” Steve says.

“Why do you think that?” Sam asks.

“S-She’s just been acting odd lately. She and Tony have been going out and she’s been spending more and more time with Tony in the lab. Maybe I just need to go talk to her.” Bucky stammers.

“Yeah, I think you should.” Sam says and Steve nods in agreement. So Bucky saunters out of the room towards the lab.

“You need to tell Bucky.” Tony says and Bucky stops in his tracks.

“I know.” He hears you sigh. “I-It’s just. I’m scared. What if, what if he-.”

“Hey, we’ve talked about this. You can’t freak out until you talk to him.” Tony says. That’s all Bucky needs to hear, he runs to the room the two of you share. You were afraid of him, afraid of what he would do to you when you told him that you no longer loved him. Bucky slammed his fist into the wall and started to sob. He sat on the floor for hours, crying and crying. Then he heard you open the door, he hastily whipped his tears away and turned to you, giving you a forced smile.

“Hey, Doll.”

“Hi, Buck!” You say as you grin at him, you move to kiss him but Bucky flinches away.

“I-I need to talk to you.” Bucky murmurs.

“Ok.” You say nervously. You try to step towards him, but he takes a step back. He wanted you to feel safe, now that he knew that you were afraid of him.

“I-I don’t think this m-marriage is working anymore. We’ve been g-growing apart lately. I-I want a divorce.” Bucky chokes out, trying to hold back tears.

“Oh, i-if that’s what you want. I understand.” You whimper before running out of the room. Probably to Tony. Bucky was devastated, but you could be happy know. You would always feel safe with Tony. Then Bucky takes a moment to seal away all of the hurt and pain and he goes to the common room, to find Steve.

“Hey, Buck. How’d it go?” Steve asks.

“W-We’re g-getting a divorce.” Bucky murmurs.

“What happened?” Steve asks. But before he can say anything, Tony comes storming in.

“YOU!” Tony Snarls. “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK, YOU’RE GOING TO FIX THINGS WITH Y/N! YOU’RE GOING TO GO TO COUNCELING AND WORK IT OUT! BECAUSE IF YOU ABANDOND HER AND THAT BABY, SO HELP ME…”

“Baby? Y-You got Y/N pregnant?” Bucky whispers not really hearing Tony. Tony just gives him a look and then Tony clocks him in the face.

“Y/N IS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU! WHY WOULD SHE EVEN LOOK AT ME! SHE WAS SO FUCKING SCARRED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE BABY. BUT I FINALLY CONVINCED HER TO TELL YOU TODAY, AT THE 3 MONTH MARK!” Tony screams.

“W-Why would she be afraid to tell me?” Bucky murmurs.

“You’ve already had so much pain and loss in your life. The first couple months of a pregnancy-.” You start.

“You were afraid of causing me pain.” Bucky murmurs as he steps towards you, but you take a step backwards.

“Anyway now you know. I-I would understand if you don’t want to be involved in the babies life. O-Or we can co-parent.” You murmur as tears slide down your face. Then you move to take your wedding band off of your finger, so you can give it to Bucky. But before you can Bucky stumbles forward frantically.

“N-N-No, Doll, no!” Bucky stammers out as he moves to take your hands in his.

“You want a div-vorce, Buck.” You whisper, you voice cracking as you say divorce.

“I-I thought that you wanted one, but was too afraid to ask. I heard you talking to Tony and I misunderstood! I-I thought you were having an affair with Tony.” Bucky murmurs.

“Gross! You thought I was sleeping with Tony?!?!” You squeal. “He’s like the older brother I never wanted!”

“Love you to sis!” Tony says as he rolls his eyes.

“So, we’re not getting a divorce?” You ask.

“Not unless you want one.” Bucky says and you shake your head. “We’re having a baby?”

“Yes.” You say as Bucky pulls you into a hug and then a kiss.

***

“I can’t believe you thought I was sleeping with Tony!” You murmur as you lay beside your husband.

“Well, you’ve been acting kinda weird! Leaving the compound with him, secret looks shared between you, and you basically locking yourself away in the lab!” Bucky says.

“Sorry, Tony was taking me to see a doctor and the looks where him trying to convince me to tell you sooner.” You say.

“How did Tony find out you were pregnant before me?” Bucky asks.

“He found the stick in the garbage in the lab bathroom. Nosey bastard.” You murmur and Bucky starts to laugh hysterically.

“I love you.” Bucky says after he stops laughing.

“I love you, too.” You whisper. Cuddling yourself closer to Bucky and he pulls you into his chest.


End file.
